


The Baby Wonder

by Twilight_Archangel



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Diapers, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, thumbsucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Archangel/pseuds/Twilight_Archangel
Summary: So yeah, Dick Grayson has a secret. And no, it's not just Robin. It's the fact that he is a Teen Baby and that he likes wearing diapers and acting like an infant from time to time. Shocker, right? It was his little secret. That is, until his best friend Wally West starts suspecting there might be something going on with Boy Wonder. A secret that will change their dynamic.





	1. Prologue

**The Baby Wonder**

**Prologue – The Secret**

 

So, we all have secrets.

 

It’s not a lie that people like to keep many things to themselves. Dick Grayson had a lot of secrets. He was Robin, Batman’s partner, he was a member of the Team, a covert young ops that took down the bad guys. He had a secret identity, and he led a very dangerous life. So yes, Dick Grayson was a young man of many, many secrets. Things he wanted to share with people, but he was either afraid or prohibited from doing so.

 

But one of his deepest secrets was that he, the almighty Robin, was an Infantilist. That’s right. You heard right. Well, read right. Robin liked to kick ass on the night and save Gotham City and the world from time to time, but he also liked to act like a baby in his spare time. He wanted to wear and use diapers, drink from baby bottles, and suck his thumb and pacifiers. He loved playing with toys and all that came with babyhood.

 

It was his safe haven.

 

Of course, the only people who actually knew about that were Bruce and Alfred. After all, Bruce wouldn’t be the World’s Greatest Detective if he didn’t know that his ward liked to pretend to be a baby and ageplay. It was an awkward and embarrassing conversation for Dick to have with them. He thought Bruce would kick him out or send him to Arkham.

 

Bruce was quite understanding actually. He even was supportive. While Bruce didn’t baby Dick or engage with him, he tried to be a good father by helping Dick with his lifestyle choice. That’s why Bruce fixed a nursery in one of the Manors rooms. Dick was so happy he nearly cried as he hugged Bruce, thanking him for giving him the nursery he always craved for…

 

However, Dick’s secret would not remain a secret forever…

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Arg! Seriously! Not aster! Since when are Two-Face and Riddler such buddies?!” said Robin as he jumped out of the Batmobile and into the Batcave. “Them teaming up… heavy on the dis…”

 

Batman took back his cowl, becoming Bruce Wayne. “Yeah, it was tough. But we stopped them… so we did a good job. You did a good job.”

 

Robin took off his domino mask and smiled at his mentor. “Thanks.”

 

“Well, Alfred must be making dinner. I think we could use some bite,” said Bruce as he stretches.

 

Robin, no, Dick, looked down a bit embarrassed. “Actually, I was hoping I could… you know… baby out tonight. I think I need it.”

 

Bruce looked at his ward thoughtful, and nodded. “Okay. Do what you think will make you feel better, Dick. Do you… want me to tell Alfred to fix you a bottle?”

 

Dick smiled shyly. “Yeah, that would be nice. Strawberry milk?”

 

Bruce rubbed Dick’s head. “You’ve got it, kiddo.”

 

Dick smiled and walked out of the Batcave, and towards his nursery. He smiled as he saw it all, it was amazing. He had a crib, a changing table, and even a playpen. He was so grateful to Bruce for making such a beautiful thing happen. Even if it was odd, even if it wasn’t “normal”, Bruce accepted him for who he was and he was happy about that.

 

Quickly, Dick took off his Robin uniform and jumped into the shower, making sure to clean all the sweat and blood from him. Being a superhero is a dirty job. As he scrubbed every single detail, he washed his hair and then proceeded to towel himself and dry.

 

He walked naked to the changing table and got out one of the premium adult diapers he had, and then grabbed a bottle of powder. He sprinkled some of his private parts and then taped the diaper, feeling it snuggly against his butt.

 

Dick smiled, he loved to feel a soft and warm diaper. He put on one of his t-shirts, it was a hot summer night so he could sleep in just a diaper.

 

He toddled out of the changing table, and that’s when the door opened and revealed Bruce with a baby bottle filled with pink strawberry milk.

 

Dick jumped into his crib and Bruce smiled down at him. The man handed his ward his bottle and Dick took no time in putting his lips on the nipple and begin suckling. As Dick began drinking, his eyes began to drop.

 

Bruce stared at Dick, wishing he could find a way to make Dick happier. The problem was that Bruce didn’t know a lot of affection and emotion. He would be a shitty Daddy.

 

But Bruce had a plan. If he couldn’t be Dick’s caregiver when he was a baby, then he would find someone who could.

 

And his eyes were fixed in a certain speedster…


	2. Secrets

**I.- Secrets**

The Team was chilling and relaxing at the Cave. They were hanging out after returning from a mission. It was quite a chill mission, nothing the superhero youngsters couldn't handle. Now, as M´gann prepared them something for dinner (fact that made Wally very happy), they decided to talk about their latest super heroics with their mentors.

Artemis was the one talking in that moment. "So, we had a pretty strange case in Star City the other day…"

"Really?" asked Conner as he took a bite of one of the special cookies M'gann makes for him. "Why was it strange?"

"Okay, so we capture this guy who was kidnapping women and, you know, not nice things… when suddenly we're checking on the entire building just to make sure that everything is good. That's when we bump into the apartment of a 20 year old something man… and… well, guess what he was wearing…"

Zatanna smirked. "Let me guess, pink panties and a dress?"

Artemis shook her head. "Nope, weirder! He was wearing a diaper! Like, out in the open!"

Robin then flinches as he hears that. He looks fearfully at Artemis, his voice shaking. "A… a diaper?"

"Yeah, it was so weird!" says Artemis, making a face. "And he had like a baby room or something. I swear I saw a pacifier that was waaaay too big for a baby. I know some people have some…um… extravagant desires but… I don't know, that was too much for me."

Robin's face dropped, it was as if someone had dropped an ice bucket on him. His heart broke into a million pieces. Because he knew that if his friends knew about his infantilism, they would hate him. They would think he was a freak and they would stop talking to him.

"Wow, that's… bizarre…" admitted M'gann as she approached.

Wally looked at Robin. He was so used to his best friend, he could read him like a book. Even with the mask, Wally could see that something was bothering Robin. He saw in the way his face contorted and frowned. Wally raised an eyebrow and approached him subtly.

"You okay, Rob?" he asked, whispering to his best friend's ear.

Robin blinked and looked at Wally. "I'm fine…"

"Actually, it's called Paraphillic Infantilism," said Conner suddenly. "The G-nomes taught me. It's a desire to wear diapers and act like babies. Some people have it. If you ask me, it is a little bit weird…"

"A little bit?" asked Zatanna with a raised eyebrow. "I think it's completely bizarre."

"Agreed," said Artemis as she nodded. "I swear I'm going to have nightmares about that for weeks. And I live in Gotham. That's saying something…"

Robin couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and walked away. "Gotta go guys, Batman just radioed me. Something came up…"

Without saying anything else, Robin stepped out of the kitchen. He needed air. He felt so bad. He knew right then and there that his friends would loath him. He was a freak. He's always been a freak.

He was disgusting.

Robin removed his mask and allowed himself to have emotions for ones. He started tearing up.

He sniffed a little.

"Dick, what's going on?" he suddenly heard Wally's voice behind him. The redhead speedster was concerned.

Robin turned to him, his eyes red with tears. "Wally… would you… love me even if I was… different?"

Wally was taken back by that question. He looked at the emotional Robin, something that never happened. "Uhm, why do you ask?"

Robin cried. "You have to promise me! You have to promise me you'll love me no matter what!"

Wally was so surprised by his best friend, but he knew what he had to do. He wrapped his arms around Robin and hugged him. "Hey buddy, you know I'll always love you. No matter what. Okay?"

Robin nodded and hid his face on Wally's chest.

He cried.

He couldn't tell his secret to anyone. No now. Not ever.

* * *

Dick Grayson stepped into the manor with heavy emotions. He wanted to punch something, he wanted to go out and let out his feelings. But he couldn't. Batman was on a mission that involved Talia al Ghul so he was benched for the night. He wanted so badly to have a distraction. To feel loved.

He wanted someone to give him love and affection.

"Master Dick, are you okay?" asked Alfred as he saw the young teenager walking to his room.

"Yes, Alfred, I'm going to do my homework," said Dick as he entered the halls and ignored the butler. He felt so bad with himself.

Then he passed in front of his nursery.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

He looked at the doorknob. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but deep inside, he knew it was part of who he was and that he needed it. So badly. Dick knew that there was nothing he could do to stop being a Teen Baby, or push his desires and wishes away. He knew he had to embrace them, even after what happened today with his friends.

He stepped into his nursery and looked at it. Everything a baby would need. He wanted to cry again, but he held on his tears. He wanted to be strong, but also tender. It was weird.

He closed the door behind him and then he grabbed a diaper from the pile of diapers he had. He removed his pants and underwear, and then grabbed the bottle of powder and diapered himself.

Soon he was done, and he felt the snug diaper in his rear, and it felt so good.

He lay down on the crib, thinking. But he didn't want to think. He wanted to rest and feel small and loved.

Suddenly he felt the pressure in his bladder. He hadn't peed since he left school in the afternoon, so it was a good moment to wet his diaper.

He let go, slowly hearing the hissing sound of pee filling his diaper, and the warm feeling on his crotch and butt.

He sighed, letting the feeling overtake him. Suddenly he felt his thumb go into his mouth and he started sucking, rolling on his stomach and pulling his legs up, feeling the wet diaper.

He felt like a baby, and he loved it.

Suddenly, everything was perfect.


	3. Revelations

II.- Revelations

Wally West sped up from Keystone City to Gotham City. He was so very concerned for Dick. He had never seen his best friend so overwhelmed than earlier that day. It was Robin. The master of Whelmed. And Aster. Seeing him break down like that was something Wally had just seen when Dick had nightmares about his parents. But Wally had the feeling this was not something like that. It was something else, maybe something deeper.

So, he stopped in front of Wayne Manor, ready to confront his best friend and help him in any way he could. After all, Dick meant so much to him. He was his inspiration, his role model, his best friend and his little brother. Wally would do anything to protect him, because Dick was indeed the brother Wally never really got form his parents.

He ringed the bell.

He waited. Something that makes any speedster anxious. Minutes were like hours for him, but he eventually managed to survive the waiting. As usual.

Alfred opened the door and looked at the young speedster with a smile. "Mister Wallace, so nice to drop by."

"Hey Alfie," said Wally with a smile, he had a soft spot for the butler. "Is Dick here? I saw him at the Cave today. He was pretty upset. I'm worried…"

Alfred looked at him for a moment, before nodding. "Come in."

Wally nodded and stepped into the gigantic manor. He always had fun there. He had the best times messing around with Dick over there.

Alfred led Wally to the kitchen. Wally was anxious. He thought something was going on, why couldn't he just get to Dick already?

"Please, sit," said Alfred, and Wally obeyed. He was more than wise to know that he had to listen to a Bats orders. Anytime.

"Soooo, what's going on?" asked Wally nervously.

"Mister Wallace," said Alfred as he sat next to Wally. "You see, there is something that you don't know about Master Dick. He has a secret. No, not Robin. Something deep and personal. Something he's ashamed of. Something that makes him happy, but which he believes would drive you away if you knew…"

Wally was confused. "Is he gay? Because I'm totally cool if he is. There is nothing wrong with being gay, and I'd love him anyway."

Alfred smirked. "No, Mister Wallace. He's not gay. Well, not that he's told us. No, he has another secret. Something that will change your perception of him. But Master Bruce and I have been talking on how to make him feel better. And we've come to the conclusion that he needs you in this too. He needs to have his best friend by his side as he lives with this… thing."

Wally took a deep breath. What could it be?

"Look, Alfred. I don't know what he's dealing with, but you all know damn well that I would never turn my back on him. He's my best friend, my brother, and the person who I owe everything," says Wally as he realizes how emotional he feels. "I know that I goof around a lot, and sometimes I'm annoying. But I can assure you, I'll always be there for him…"

Alfred nods. "Very well, come here with me…"

With that, Alfred leads Wally to where Dick is.

They leave the kitchen, going at a steady pace, and go up the stairs and into the humongous halls. Wally t first thinks he's being taken to Dick's room, but they stop in front of a door he's never gone through before.

They stop before the door.

"Master Dick is on the other side," said Alfred and turns to leave. "I hope you make good on your promise, Mister Wallace."

With that Alfred leaves, leaving Wally staring at the door.

Taking a deep breath, not knowing what to expect, Wally takes the doorknob on his hand and turns it around and opens the door.

As the room comes into view, Wally takes in a deep breath.

The first thing he sees is baby theme stuff. There is a rocking chair, and a changing table, and even a playpen. It smells a lot like baby powder. There are a lot of baby toys in the floor, and a crib at the end.

Did Bruce adopt a baby he didn't know about?

Wally walks toward the crib, and what he sees makes him freeze. There he is, Dick Grayson, sleeping on the crib with his thumb in his mouth. He's wearing just a diaper and a t-shirt. And the diaper is swollen and yellowed a little. And the faint smell of pee hits his nose.

Damn, Bruce didn't adopt a baby. Dick IS the baby!

Wally was agape. He really didn't expect this.

Of all the scenarios he imagined, he never really thought he would ever see this. His best friend. On a crib. Sucking his thumb. Wearing a diaper. A wet diaper.

Now it made sense. Artemis and the others were talking badly about the guy in diapers that she encountered. It's obvious that it hit Dick's nerve and made him feel terrible. Because Dick was just like that person. He liked to behave like a baby, diapers and all.

Shit, this was too much.

Wally felt dizzy.

He thought for a moment, though. This was still Dick. His best friend, a hero who saved people. Yes, it was still him.

The speedster sucked some air and decided to confront Dick about it. He gently put a shaking hand over Dick's shoulder and shook him awake.

Dick stirred gently, and opened his eyes. "Bruce?"

"Umm, not quite," said Wally slowly.

Dick then opened his eyes wide and stared at Wally. He paled ten shades when he realized his best friend was looking down on him. Lying on a crib, wearing a diaper than smelled like pee.

"Wally…" began Dick as he felt all his fears come to life, his heart racing and his eyes watering with humiliation and embarrassment.

Wally just tried to smile. "Hey, Dick. Don't cry. It's… it's okay…"

But Dick just started crying.


	4. Exhaling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey guys! I know I hadn't properly addressed you here in AO3. Soooo I am doing it now! I'm writing this story because I think it's awesome and it helps me deal with some issues in my life. i'm 4 chapters in and I have just gotten 1 comment. Come on guys! Almost 30 kudos and just 1 comment? I would LOOOOVE to know what you think!!!
> 
> So, here is another chapter!

**III.- Exhaling**

Dick sat in silence. He had put the rails of his crib down, allowing Wally to sit next to him. Dick cried, feeling like his world was just ending. His best friend was there, watching him in such a babyish attire, behavior and environment. Dick knew Wally probably thought he was a freak that deserved to die, or being incarcerated, or thrown into a mental hospital. Dick couldn't understand why it was hurting so much. He knew this whole baby thing would blow up on his face one day.

The day had come.

The young black haired teenager cried so hard, and Wally said nothing. The speedster didn't know what to say. He just stayed there, waiting for Dick to stop crying. Once the cries softened, Wally put a hand on his best friend's shoulders and forced him to look at him in the eyes. "Dick, it's okay. I… I can't pretend I understand but… I want you to know that I love you the same, okay?"

Dick sniffed, looking down. "You don't hate me? You don't think I'm a crazy freak?"

Wally shook his head. "Of course not. You're the same guy I love like a brother. So, talk to me. Let me in. Let me help you."

Dick nodded, and wiped his nose.

Wally pulled him into a hug, and rubbed his back lovingly. "Listen, no matter what. I'm with you. You mean a lot to me, Dick. More than you can ever imagine."

Dick hugged back and buried his head on Wally chest, nodding slowly. "Thank you, Wally. I love you too, so very, very much!"

They embraced for a little, before Dick pulled back. His diaper crinkled as he moved, but Wally tried not to pay much heed to it.

"So, tell me, how long has this been going on?" asked Wally, softly.

Dick took a deep breath. "Ever since I was… very young. Back in the circus. Is really weird, because even though I love being a trapeze artist, I also longed back to… just… be a baby again. After my family died, and Bruce took me in… those feelings intensified. I was so convinced that I wanted to be put in diapers and be cared for again, even if it was just a minute."

Wally nodded, trying to understand.

Dick continued. "When I turned 13, I bought some baby diapers on the store. I hid them and wore them. The first time I put one on… well, everything just felt right. It felt like it was my desire fulfilled. I kept wearing them in secret, until Bruce and Alfred found out. You know, Batman, World's Greatest Detective. I was so scared. I thought he would kick me out, but he didn't. He made me talk about it. And he understood. He got me… all this."

Then the boy showed all the baby stuff in the nursery.

Dick sighed. "He got me diapers that actually fit me, and everything I would need to baby out when I needed to…"

Wally looked around, trying to process everything. "Wow, that's quite a story, Dick. I didn't expect it. Not from you. But that doesn't mean it's wrong. I mean, it's what you want and it helps you. You don't hurt anyone. I'm cool with it, bro. I really am."

Dick looked at him, his eyes sparkling. "You are?"

"Yeah, of course," said Wally with a smile. "I wouldn't be much of a best friend if I wasn't. So, tell me… what do you like to do when you… uhh… baby out."

The boy blushed. "Well, I like to wear diapers. That's a given. I like to suck my thumb or pacifiers. I like to play with baby toys and sleep in my crib. I, uh, like drinking milk from baby bottles. Strawberry milk. I'm pretty much into all the baby stuff…"

Wally nodded thoughtfully. "So, do you… uh… use… the diapers? You know, to what they're meant for."

Dick was now scarlet. "Yeah. I love wetting them… it feels nice. And, I… oh, crud… I can't believe I'm admitting this. Yeah, I like to go… number two on them… sometimes…"

Wally made a face, but didn't say anything. "Wow. That's intense."

Dick sighed, and then he started talking mostly to himself. "I wish… I wish someone would be my caregiver. I… Bruce doesn't get involved. He's Batman. Not much emotion there so it gets lonely sometimes. I wish there was someone to diaper me, change me, feed me… care for me as if I was their baby… I know it's messed up."

The speedster looked at Dick for a moment. "I guess it makes sense."

Dick took a deep breath. "Thank you so much, Wally. For loving me, and understanding me…"

Wally put an arm around Dick's shoulders. "Trust me, I've seen my share of evil. This ain't it. You're still you, and I still care for you. I still want you to be happy. If this makes you happy, then be it."

The acrobat smiled.

They stayed in silence for a moment. After a minute or so, Wally smirked. "Soooo… I think you should change. Your smell a lot like pee!"

Dick smirked. "Wally!"

"Hey, what kind of best friend would I be if I let you get a diaper rash?" said Wally, laughing a little.

Dick and Wally looked at each other, blue eyes vs green eyes. It was as if they were looking at each other for the first time.

The younger boy excused himself to change his diaper, leaving Wally thinking.

The speedster was wondering about how to make Dick feel better. And then it hit him. Wally loved Dick very much, and would do anything to make the other boy happy. That's what friendship means. So that's why Wally was going to try to fulfill Dick's wishes to be cared for and babied. Wally was going to be his caregiver. It was going to be weird at first for both of them.

But Wally knew Dick needed this. So he was going to do it for him.


	5. Blessings And Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter here! I hope you guys read it and like it and love it and TELL ME how good or bad it is!

**IV.- Blessings and Promises**

 

It’s been two weeks since Wally found out Dick’s secret, and thngs have gone back to normal. If going on suicide missions and risking their lives to prevent the end of the world could be called “normal”. Robin was back to his prime, however, he was still a little bit wary of the others. Hearing them trash about an infantilist was something that made him unable to fully trust them again.

 

But he tried to keep it from bothering him. They were his team. His friends.

 

What Dick Grayson didn’t know is that Wally had been busy during his spare time.

 

Wally had made it his mission to make Dick happy, so he started researching more about Infantilism and the ABDL lifestyle. He wanted to give his best friend the experience he so badly craved for. Wally would read a lot about the subject and visit support forums to learn more. He stumbled into photo galleries of young men and women in diapers and baby attire. He had to admit seeing those photos was weird.

 

But it didn’t matter, because he knew he’d have to get used to grown boys in diapers.

 

After two weeks, Wally thought he was ready to take the next step. He was going to offer Dick the chance to be the baby he wanted to be. He would do it for him, because that’s what a brother, best friend, teammate and hero would do. Make his loved ones happy.

 

They were just arriving from a mission in Qurac. M’gann and Conner wanted to make sure Garfield was alright, especially after his mother was killed by Queen Bee and he was on the process of moving to the Cave with the Team. Not to mention the fact that boy was turning greener every day and getting shapeshifting powers. Their visit turned to be another high action packed debacle with the Biyalian dictator and the team of youngsters.

 

But they succeeded and now they were back to the Cave.

 

Kaldur was debriefing Batman about their encounter, and once they were done, they all went to take a shower and clean their sweaty bodies.

 

“Kid Flash, a moment please,” said Batman suddenly, earning the attention of the speedster.

 

“Me?” asked Kid Flash suddenly, nervously. Talking to Batman alone could be quite intimidating.

 

Kid Flash followed the Dark Knight and they walked to the side of the mission room, making sure the Team had left and they were out of Conner’s super-hearing capacities.

 

“I just want to thank you,” said Batman, suddenly removing his cowl and exposing the eyes of Bruce Wayne. “I know you know Dick’s secret. And you have been supporting. I can’t thank you enough.”

 

The young speedster nodded and looked down, blushing. “I know it must be so hard on him. Ba-Bruce… can I tell you something?”

 

“Shoot,” answered Bruce.

 

“I’ve been studying,” said Kid Flash suddenly, feeling go red. “I’ve even went to hospital and volunteered to take care of the babies. I’ve learned how to change them and all.. I- what I’m saying is that…”

 

Bruce interrupted. “You want to take care of Dick. Get involved.”

 

Kid Flash blushed madly, but nodded. “I just want him to be happy…”

 

“I know, which is why I told Alfred to tell you about Dick should the situation arise. I know you love him very much, and will be the caregiver I can’t be,” said Bruce with a sigh. “You have a big heart, Wallace. Bigger than mine. But I want my son to be happy, and I know you can make him happy. You have my blessing.”

 

With that, Bruce put on his cowl and became Batman again, and left Kid Flash feeling something in his chest.

 

The speedster smiled.

 

It was time.

 

He rushed to the showers and took a quick and refreshing splash, before thinking about what was going to happen. What was he going to tell Dick? He didn’t want to scare him off or embarrass him.

 

Once he was done showered, he put on his civvies. His usual yellow long sleeved t-shirt and a red shirt on top. He had to admit, he looked quite good. Even if he said so himself.

 

He found Dick on his room, doing his Calculus homework. He was not wearing his sunglasses, as he was in the privacy of his room and Wally was the only one besides him who knew the entry code.

 

“Hey Dick,” said Wally as he walked into the room and closed the automatic door behind. The black haired teen was having such an easy time with Calculus.

 

Mathletes, as usual. How does a circus boy becomes a mathlete anyway?

 

“Yeah, Walls?” asked Dick as he put his pencil down and looked at his ginger best friend.

 

“I wanted to talk to you,” said Wally softly.

 

Dick nodded. “Sure. But if this is about where to take Artemis to a date next, just remember that she’s not a speedster. An all-inclusive buffet is not her thing! Besides, watching you eat is so disgusting!”

 

Wally chuckled. “Noted. Besides, it was just once.”

 

“She said you cleaned up the buffet. Literally,” said Dick amused.

 

“Whatever,” huffed the young speedster and looked at his best friend. “Naw, I wanted to talk about… your… infantilism…”

 

Dick paled as he heard that. All the humor turned into grimness. He looked at Wally with a torn and frowning face. “So… you finally realized I’m a sicko and you don’t want to be my friend anymore…”

 

Wally opened his eyes in shock. “Dick! Of course not! Dude, I told you! You’re amazing the way you are. I wouldn’t change anything about you, okay? In fact… it’s quite the opposite actually. I… want to get involved…”

 

“Get… involved?” asked Dick cautiously.

 

“Yeah,” admit Wally, looking away, trying not to blush. “I… I know how badly you want to be babied. So I want to give you that experience. I have been volunteering at hospitals, I know how to change babies now. And… I just want you to be happy, bro. If being my baby brings you happiness… I’m all up for it.”

 

Dick was dumbstruck. He had trouble letting it sink in. Was Wally really offering to baby him? Dick couldn’t believe that.

 

He had to confirm.

 

“Wally… are you really offering to baby me?” asked Dick with a trembling voice. “Like, changing, feeding, all the shenanigans?”

 

Wally slowly nods. “I love you, bro. You’re family. I have to do this, so you can have your wish. Remember when we died during the Failsafe mission? My last thought was that I could ever be the friend you needed. This changes now…”

 

Dick was so moved, he was tearing up. Again. “Wally… I… thank you…”

 

Wally was feeling so emotional as well, he just walked to Dick and put his hands on his shoulders, and knelt in front of him, looking at him in the eye. “It’s alright, Dickie. It’s alright…”

 

 


	6. Moments That Stay Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited moment with Wally and Dick? Comment?!

**V.- Moments That Stay Forever**

Friday night, sleepover night.

It was customary for the amazing trio to have sleepovers from time to time. Dick would invite Roy and Wally over for a night of scary movies, videogames and telling stories of how they've saved the world. It was fun for them, however, that night Roy had bailed on them for their sleepover because he had new leads that would lead him to the original Speedy, the boy he was cloned off. Roy was still very upset and they were worried he was driving himself off to an existential crisis.

"See you guys next week," said Roy as he walked towards Wayne Manor's front door, ready to leave for the night. "I hope you guys have fun."

Dick and Wally exchanged glances. Wally spoked. "Just take care of yourself, Roy. That's all we want."

Roy looked at them and nodded slowly. He didn't say much. He wasn't a man of many words, and he didn't want to talk much about Speedy or his quest to find him. With a nod, Roy stepped on his motorbike and rode away from Wayne Manor, and the duo of best friends watched their third ride away.

Once they walked inside the manor, Wally knew the night had come. It was the perfect moment to try out their new dynamic. The ginger speedster looked at his shorter best friend and looked a little bashful. "Sooo…"

"Sooo…" echoed Dick, having a feeling of what Wally was trying to say.

"Dick, if you want, we can…" began Wally, not really knowing how to proceed. "You know."

Dick blushed. "Wally, I don't want you to do something you don't want to do."

Wally smiled, suddenly, trying to put the awkwardness away. "Dick, you know what I want. So stop being dramatic and… just go with the flow, okay?"

The younger teenager nodded, and smiled. Out of instinct, Dick's hand travelled to Wally's and he held on it like a little kid.

The speedster held his best friend, no, his baby's hand and smiled. Wally then proceeded to lead Dick to the Nursery. They walked hand in hand, Wally leading Dick as if he was a small child who needed guidance.

Once they opened the door of the Nursery, it hit them: It was happening. Their first time as baby and caregiver.

"Okay,  _Dickie,_ I want you to be a good baby and lay on the changing table for me!" said Wally, trying to sound as less awkward as possible

Somehow, Dick felt comfortable and smiled brightly at him. "Otay!"

Wally snickered at the childish response and Dick proceeded to undress. He took off his hoodie, and his shirt, and his pants. And his underwear. Funny, he just left his socks on.

There he was, lying on the changing table stark naked, as Wally grabbed a big diaper and powder and rushed towards the other teenager. Wally had to admit he was quite nervous, he couldn't believe this happening. But it was.

Wally eyed Dick's private parts, it was odd. They have seen each other naked before, they had common showers at the Cave. But this was a whole new level. Wally put on a smile to ease Dick as he smiled. "Alright, Dickie, time to get this diaper on you! We don't want the baby to make a mess on the floor, do we?"

Dick giggled and put his thumb in his mouth and started sucking, trying to look as infantile as he could.

Wally then proceeded to diaper the big baby. First, Wally put the diaper underneath Dick's butt, and then started powdering his not-so-private parts. Dick flinched a little at the touch, especially when Wally started rubbing the powder to make sure it was everywhere.

Dick felt so much joy in that moment. It was such a dream come true. He was being diapered. And not just by anyone. He was being diapered by someone who truly loved him. He felt his chest swell in affection as his best friend treated him such tenderness, masterfully taping the diaper and make sure it was snug on his legs and his waist.

Wally felt many things too. He never felt so protective of someone else before, it was as if this was filling a hole he had in his heart as well. He never had any brothers or sisters, and his parents were cool but sometimes they were a little bit cold. That's why he relied on Barry and Iris. But in that moment, he got to feel what it is like to have someone to show so much love.

Once Dick was diapered, Wally saw eyed him carefully. His friend was snuggly diapered and sucking his thumb, looking at him with so much innocence in his eyes. It was so endearing.

Something overtook Wally.

Suddenly, despite the fact that Dick was growing tall and heavy, Wally managed to pick him up and hold him against his chest. "You're so cute, Dickie. The cutest baby in the world."

Wally carefully put Dick on the floor, and smiled at the other boy. "Now… Daddy is getting you a bottle. Wait here, alright? Be back in a Flash!"

Using his super-speed, Wally rushed towards the kitchen to fix his baby a bottle of strawberry milk, just like Dick loved them.

Dick was waiting for the bottle, and felt butterflies in his tummy. It was happening. His dream was coming true, and it was so wonderful.

In just one minute and forty seven seconds, Wally rushed in with a baby bottle of milk. Wally looked down at Dick and looked at the rocking chair next to the crib. Wally smiled and picked Dick up and then he sat in the rocking chair, putting Dick's padded bum over his lap and resting the other boy within his arms.

"Open up, baby," said Wally and Dick nodded and opened his mouth, allowing the nipple to go into his mouth and started sucking on the bottle, drinking eagerly.

As Dick sucked and drank, Wally held him tight and started rocking him. The speedster looked at the eyes of his baby, and they were so full of emotion. More than Robin's eyes could ever show. This was the real Dick Grayson.

Wally felt such love for the boy/baby right there. As Dick snuggled against him, Wally understood his new role.

"Hey, baby, that's it, drink up," said Wally tenderly as he rocked Dick and rubbed his hair lovingly. "You deserve all the love in the world, baby. All the love, Dickie-bird."

Dick's eyes started to drop as he was finishing the bottle, and once he was done, Wally pulled the nipple from his mouth. Without wasting a second, Wally put Dick's pacifier into his mouth and the baby started sucking calmly.

Finally, Dick fell asleep on Wally's arms, and Wally continued to rock him for a couple of minutes, watching such innocence radiating from the baby wonder.

Wally smiled. For the first time in his life, he knew what was right.

After a couple minutes, Wally stood up and carried the sleeping boy to his crib. As he lay him down, Dick opened his eyes for a moment and looked at Wally. "Daddy?"

"Shh, it's alright, baby. Go to sleep…" said Wally tenderly as he handed Dick his stuffed elephant, Zitka. "Here, sleep tight."

Dick nodded, still sucking his pacifier, and closed his eyes as he cuddled his stuffed toy.

Then, Wally leaned down and kissed his baby's forehead before lifting the rails of the crib and walking out to the room, to get some sleep himself.

It was quite a beautiful moment, the one they just shared.


	7. A Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprisingly low on comments right now. Anyone care to drop by one? 
> 
> ALMS! ALMS FOR THE POOR!

**VI.- A Good Morning**

Wally opened his eyes as the morning came. He was little bit disoriented, and confused when he found himself in not his common room. That's when he realized he was in Dick's room, resting on Dick's bed. That's when all the events of the previous night came rushing to him like a torrent of information being poured on his brain. It was overwhelming.

Not whelming at all.

It all came back to him. How Dick took his hand and Wally lead him to the nursery. The first time he diapered him, how he sucked his thumb as Wally powdered his bottom. How he bottle-fed him and how he put him on his crib after almost an hour of snuggling him against him. How he kissed him good night.

How Dick called him 'Daddy'.

Wally sucked some air, trying to digest it. Man, it really happened. He got to baby Dick and it came out so naturally and beautiful, it was giving him such a warm sensation on his chest. He remember how he felt when he did all those things for Dick. It just felt right.

Wally smiled. Maybe this whole Daddy/Baby dynamic wouldn't be weird after all. Maybe it was something they both needed.

* * *

The sun was pooling through the curtains.

Dick opened his eyes, waking up from his slumber. He noticed a couple of things as he came to his senses. First one was that he felt the padding on his rear, the thickness and puffiness of the diaper around his body. And he felt his pacifier on his mouth. And then it all came back to him as he realized he was lying on his crib at his nursery.

Holy! Wally babied him!

Dick felt heavenly. He had his wish. And it was just beginning. He couldn't help but feel so happy and so grateful to his best friend for what he's done for him. Dick was so happy.

That's when he noticed the pressure on his bladder and the need for release. Dick thought for a moment if he should wet his diaper. Maybe Wally wasn't ready for that yet, maybe it was too fast. But part of Dick wanted to immerse himself in his baby self. He thought that maybe it wouldn't be so weird.

Without thinking about it any further, he released his body. Suddenly a hissing noise hit his ears and he felt the warmth expand on his groin and to his butt as he peed his diaper. He felt is swell and Dick knew he was doing something so babyish and it made him feel good.

After he was done peeing, he relished on the feeling of the wet diaper.

He cuddled Zitka as he tried to put his legs together, but the diaper was so squishy it just didn't allow him.

He sucked his pacifier.

After a couple minutes, Wally opened the door of the nursery and stepped in, still wearing his pajamas. "Good morning, baby boy!"

Dick smiled through his pacifier as Wally lowered the rails of the crib and looked down at him.

Wally's smile was wide. "Did the baby had a good night?"

Dick nodded. It was the best night sleep of his life.

Wally proceeded to pick Dick up, and that's when he noticed that the other teenager's diaper was soggy. He had wet himself. Wally smirked at little. "Wow, looks like the baby needs a change. However, I think your diaper's not that wet. Want me to change you after breakfast?"

The black haired boy wrapped his arms around Wally's neck and nodded.

Wally used his super speed to put a shirt on Dick, but left his diaper exposed. Wally looked at Dick. "Uhm, I talked to Bruce. He says it's okay for you to be a baby during breakfast. It's that okay with you?"

Dick nodded, slowly.

Without much conversation, Wally used all his strength to carry Dick to the kitchen at Wayne Manor.

As they entered the Manor, they found the table set. Bruce was sitting on the head seat of the table, reading the newspaper. Something about Batman and Robin recently foiling a Two-Face/Riddler team-up. Alfred was putting their plates on their seats, smiling at them.

"Good morning, Master Wallace, Master Dick," said Alfred with a smile.

"Hey boys," said Bruce as he looked up and trying not to find weird the idea of his son on his best friend's arms, clad in a diaper and with a pacifier on his mouth. "Seems Dick is enjoying being babied."

Dick blushed a little, still sucking his pacifier.

"It was a nice development," admits Wally with a blush of himself.

Alfred then proceeds to hand Wally a glass of orange juice and a sippy cup for Dick. "Here you go, Master Wallace. I believe Master Dick will need to be fed."

Wally smiled at the notion and then stabbed the eggs and bacon with his fork, then removed Dick's pacifier and decided to feed Dick. "Come on, baby! Open up for Daddy! Here comes the airplane!"

The speedster did airplane sounds and childishly fed his baby. Dick giggled a little and let his Daddy feed him.

"Daddy, huh?" said Bruce as he looked at them curiously.

After Dick swallowed, he looked at Bruce a little bit embarrassed.

Bruce chuckled. "It's okay, Dick. Wally can be your Daddy. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me."

"Fank you," said Dick in a childish accent. "Wally is Daddy. Bruce is Dad. Love you both the same."

That brought a smile to their faces and Bruce ruffled his son's hair.

They continued breakfast. Wally devoured his breakfast but took time to feed Dick his, and Bruce and Alfred smiled at how happy Dick seemed.

Finally, after breakfast was done, Alfred started picking up the plates. "I believe Master Dick needs to get his nappy changed, Master Wallace. It's getting rather smelly around here."

Dick blushed, he had indeed wet himself again during breakfast.

Wally nodded and carried Dick. "Alright-y baby, time to get you put off that smelly and wet diaper!"

The speedster rushed Dick to the nursery and set him on the changing table. Wally looked at Dick with a smile. "Okay, so, we have to meet the others at the Cave in a bit, so I'm going to have to put you in big boy clothes. Sorry, Dickie."

The other boy nodded as he took a deep breath. It was time to be a big boy again.

Wally proceeded to untape the diaper and clean Dick's lower regions. The smell of pee filled the air as the diaper came off and Wally threw it to the diaper pail. Finally, Wally proceeded to put Dick in some boxers and came back with his big boy clothes.

Dick let himself be dressed, it was going to be the last remnant of babyhood for the day.

Once Dick was fully dressed, he decided it was time to grow up.

"Wally…" began Dick as he stood up from the changing table and stood next to his best friend, looking a little bit embarrassed. "You are the best. You know that, right? Last night, this morning… it was the best ever. I'm so happy…"

The speedster nodded. "I know, Dick. I felt pretty happy too. I… I never felt so much love towards anyone before. I… was happy too."

Dick took Wally's hands and proceeded to hug him tight. "I love you, Walls. And Baby Dickie loves his Daddy. Very much!"

Wally chuckled and returned the hug. "Well, Daddy Wally loves his baby a lot too! He's so cute!"

Dick blushed and they proceeded to walk side by side to the exit. They had a long day, but if they could continue this moments, everything would be okay.


	8. Your Deepest Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, review and enjoy!

**VII.- Your Deepest Fears**

“Tell me again… why are we in Gotham?” asked Superboy as they neared and abandoned factory at the Gotham Slums. The Bioship was approaching their destination and the entire Team was ready to take down the Scarecrow. “I mean, I’m all about helping but isn’t this like… your territory?”

 

Robin shrugged. “Well, yeah, but Harley Quinn orchestrated another Joker breakout from Arkham and half the patients have gone rogue. Batman’s hands are full dealing with that. So, we’re needed here.”

 

Miss Martian stopped the Bioship above the factory. “We are here. Switching to camouflage mode.”

 

With that, all members of the team entered camouflage mode. They outfits turned black and they were ready to take down Jonathan Crane AKA The Scarecrow. Aqualad addressed them all. “Okay Team, remember, Scarecrow uses his dreaded Fear Toxin to take down his opponents. We have been all inoculated with a vaccine provided by Robin.”

 

Robin interjected. “However, Crane is a scientist. Deranged, but a Scientist. He’s probably twitched the Fear Toxin formula _again,_ so there is no guarantee our vaccines will work. So please guys, try to stay away from him…”

 

Kid Flash scoffed. “Oh come on! We’re a bunch of teenage superheroes which include a psychic Martian, a half-Kryptonian bulldozer, and Atlantean with magic powers, a handsome speedster and Boy Wonder. Guy has no chance against us!”

 

“I wouldn’t jinx it, KF,” said Robin. “Without Artemis, Rocket or Zatanna, we’re still not at full strength. Beast Boy is still not ready for the field so we have to be a scalpel… not a chainsaw…”

 

“Okay Team,” said Aqualad finally. “Deploy…”

 

Without further notice, the hatch of the Bioship opened and the Alpha Squad went down into the factory. Ready to kick the Scarecrow’s butt.

 

 

* * *

Okay, so Robin had to admit it was embarrassing.

 

What seemed like a good extraction mission turned out to be a very well-crafted trap by Crane. So Alpha Squad went down to engage their enemy, just to realize they he had stolen Apokaliptan tech from Intergang. Even with their knowledge and skills, it took the team of teenagers by surprised and well… it wasn’t nice.

 

In that moment, Miss Martian was subdued with an inhibitor collar on her neck, Aqualad and Superboy were trying to break free from a force field and Kid Flash’s leg was chained. And he still hadn’t mastered the vibrating and phasing powers. So Robin was the last one standing.

 

“So much for the great covert team I’ve heard of, Boy Wonder,” taunted Scarecrow as he walked in the shadows. “I expected more of a challenge…”

 

Robin frowned. “How did you get these weapons, Crane? Did the Light supplied them to you?”

 

“Oh Robin, you’re so business and no fun,” said Scarecrow as he moved to a secret console. “Maybe you need to be reminded of your fears to truly appreciate my art…”

 

The young acrobat prepared a birdarang. “Bring it on, Crane. I’ve been on the other end of your Fear Gas. I know how to hold on…”

 

“Suit yourself…” said Scarecrow and finally unleashed the Fear Gas.

 

It started leaking from the upper vents and Robin couldn’t hold his breath for long. He inhaled the Fear Gas and closed his eyes as he felt his nervous system go haywire. He tried too hard to be strong, but as he suspected, it was a new variant of the Fear Gas. One he wasn’t inoculated from.

 

Suddenly, he wasn’t in the factory… he was facing his deepest fears…

 

* * *

 

 

_Robin wasn’t in the factory anymore._

_He was sitting on a playpen, wearing nothing but a diaper. He had a pacifier on his mouth and there was Zitka by his side. Suddenly, he couldn’t speak. He was trapped, he couldn’t do anything but suck his pacifier. It was so strange. Why would Scarecrow’s gas show him this?_

_Suddenly the door opened and he saw them. His team The entire team. Looking at him._

_Artemis is the first to speak, she frown and looks at him in disgust. “You’re disgusting, Robin! How could we ever trust you when you are such a pervert?!”_

_Robin felt like someone stabbed him in the heart._

_Then it was M’gaan who spoke. “Robin, I thought you were a role model for us. For me. How can I ever look like you with that admiration again?”_

_Shame poured over._

_Superboy was the next one. “Robin. I always thought of you as a brother. You freed me, you were my family. But how can I look at you like this?! I don’t want to be your friend anymore…”_

_The Boy Wonder felt his heart torn to shreds._

_“You’re making me rethink joining you!” said Raquel, making a face of disgust. “I thought you were a hero, not a weirdo!”_

_Then, Garfield, who looked like he wanted to cry. “Robin… I… I admired you. So much! You were my idol! More than anyone in the world… and now… you’re like this! You act as a baby… but I’m younger! What is wrong with you?!”_

_Robin wanted to die._

_Aqualad spoke. “I’m sorry Robin… but you’re no longer part of this team. You’re a freak, and there is no place for you here…”_

_Zatanna looked away. “You’re disgusting! How could I EVER kiss you?!”_

_And finally, his heart shattered when Wally spoke. He looked at him with such hatred. Such repulsion. “I’m so disappointed! How could I even allow myself to go down this route with you?! You’re not my baby! You’re not my friend! You’re a sicko and you deserve to die! I hate you, Dick Grayson! I really hate you!”_

_That broke his heart. He started crying, bawling like a baby. Like a real baby._

_He could see everyone he loved giving him their back. Bruce, Barbara, Alfred… everyone._

_Finally, Robin passed out._

 

 

* * *

 

Robin woke up.

 

He found himself in the Med Bay at the Cave, lying on a bed. He was breathing heavily. He looked around, trying to recall what had happened. He saw his team looking at him worried and concerned. “Guys?”

 

Kaldur put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, my friend. Superboy and I managed to break free from the force field and take down Scarecrow. You were taken out of commission because of the Fear Gas. But it’s all over now… I’m… sorry, Robin…”

 

Robin shook his head. “No, Kaldur. It’s alright… I’m… I’m fine…”

 

Artemis was the one to speak now. “Just another regular day in Gotham, right?”

 

“Right…” said Robin half minded.

 

The boy looked at his friends. He knew what would happen if they knew about his secret. They would loath him, disown him, hate him and ban him forever. He knew now, he as sure. He was so freaking sure. His secret was going to cost him bad, but he also knew that no matter how hard he tried.

 

No matter how much he wanted to stop it, he couldn’t. It was part of him.

 

Wally could see how Robin was trying to keep it together, but he couldn’t. The speedster turned to his friends. “Hey guys, can I get alone with Robin for a bit?”

 

They all nodded, they all knew how strong their resident speedster’s bond was with the acrobat ninja.

 

Slowly, they all started leaving the room.

 

Once they were alone, Robin couldn’t bring himself to look at Wally. He was so ashamed. “Hey…”

 

“What happened?” asked Wally, softly. “What did you see?”

 

Robin sucked his breath. “They knew. They all knew about my infantilism. And they hated me. You hated me. It was so awful…”

 

Wally understood and put his arms around him. “They don’t know, buddy. And even if they did… they wouldn’t hate you. They can’t. I don’t and I can’t. I love you so much, Dick. Even if you like to wear diapers and act like a baby. It’s part of you and it makes you happy. Nothing wrong with that.”

 

Robin nodded and dug into the embrace of his best friend. “I could really use some babying right now…”

 

Wally sighed. “I know. Let me get you home, okay? I can baby you for the rest of the day if you want. I’m sure you need it.”

 

As they began to pack everything, they didn’t noticed that Conner had been around. And the Boy of Steel had accidentally used his super hearing to listen to the conversation…

 

The entire conversation…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Babycation, Part I: Let's Get Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Dick's and Wally's Babycation is here! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**VIII.- Babycation, Part I: Let's Get Started**

"Alright boys, we're here," announced Bruce Wayne as he parked the limo on a beach house in Happy Harbor.

Dick and Wally looked at it, it was humongous. Wally immediately sped outside the house and looked around in awe. It was almost as big as Wayne Manor itself! Wally was astounded. "Bruce! Is this really for us?! A whole amazing beach house just for ourselves?! All weekend?!"

Bruce nodded with a smile. "Yes. You both have done great job with the Team, and I know I have been pushing Dick a lot as Robin. He needs a vacation, and I thought you could use one too."

Dick smiled at his adoptive father. "Thank you, Bruce. I really appreciate it."

Then the man put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Wait until you see what is inside…"

Both teenagers looked at each other and Wally took no time into carrying Dick piggyback and using his super speed to check the house from within. Bruce couldn't help but chuckles as they both disappeared in a flash of light. Literally.

Wally and Dick checked the inner house. It was amazing. But when they reached the main room, that's when it clicked what Bruce's real plan was.

They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the main room.

Not only was it gigantic. It was a baby room. No, not a baby room. Not a Nursery. It was a complete Baby Wonderland. On one corner was a crib with plushies on the mattress, and the other side of the room had a regular bed. The floor was filled with toys, all types of baby toys. The drawers were filled with premium diapers, and there was a rocking chair and a changing table and even a playpen.

The walls were painted baby blue with motifs of cartoons.

It was amazing.

Bruce reached them as they stared at the room in awe. He put a hand on each of their shoulders. "It's been almost a month since you two started this Daddy/Baby dynamic. But I realized you haven't really gotten the chance to go deep into it. I arranged this beach house for yourself for Dick to be the baby he wants to be. All the way. I guess two days will be enough, don't you think? Here you will be able to go all the way. That bed is for you Wally, I thought you'd like to sleep in the same room as  _Dickie._ You know… in case he needs anything…"

Dick's eyes were watering. He was so touched. "Bruce, this is amazing…"

Bruce pulled him into a hug. "It is okay, Dick. I know how much you need this."

Wally smiled as he turned at the other man. Who would have guessed Batman could be so mindful? "Thanks Bruce. We'll make good use of it…"

Bruce nodded and walked back. "Well, I have things to do. Enjoy your weekend boys."

With that, they bid farewell to the man and they were left alone with the beach house all for themselves. Dick's heart was thumping at the prospect. He was going to be a full baby for two days! That was amazing! That was so utterly awesome! And he was going to be cared for by Wally!

Wally turned to him. "Alright, before we get started, let's settle a couple of rules, okay?"

"Rules?" asked Dick with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah!" said Wally with a smirk. "Okay, rule number one: You have to try to talk like a baby as much as you can! Alright? No fancy words. No big boy words. You're a baby!"

Dick smiled. "I can do that!"

"Okay, second rule, and this is something I've given much thought," said Wally as he took a deep breath. "You are to wear diapers ALL the time and use them for what they're meant for. Yes, that means you have to go number two in them…"

The acrobat blushed. "Are you sure about that, Wally?"

Wally gulped a little. "Yeah. I want you to be as babyish as you can. I mean, we've had missions where we practically walk in sewers. I think I can take this. I'll change you, don't worry."

Dick was so touched and he was excited. "Can we start?! Like, now?!"

Wally smiled and took Dick's hand. "Alright baby, time for you to get dressed up. You must be uncomfortable in those big boy clothes. Let's get you into something more adequate, shall we?"

It was time. Dick grasped Wally's hand and nodded. "Yash, Daddy!"

With that, their Babycation had begun.

* * *

 

Conner Kent was confused.

He had seen a lot of stuff in his short life. Lots of weird stuff that would make anyone feel like the world was crazy. But he really didn't expect Robin to be an infantilist. He really didn't. It was like a strange world he had stepped in. He hadn't mean to eavesdrop, he really wasn't. But sometimes his super hearing was out of control and he had to deal with the consequences.

The clone knew he couldn't tell anyone. It was Robin's secret and he had to respect that. But he was still aching to know. He wanted to confront him about it but Batman told them that Robin and Kid Flash were on a "special mission" for the weekend. Conner had the feeling that was rubbish and that in reality, they were probably doing… that.

Conner wanted to ask M'gann or Kaldur on their thoughts about it. But once again, he had to respect Robin's secret. But he had so many questions.

What was Wally's role in it, anyway?

The clone sighed as he petted Wolf. "You know boy, I used to think I knew them. I guess you never know anyone at all…"

* * *

 

Dickie was sitting on the floor, clad in a very thick and puffy diaper with puppy prints. He had his pacifier on his mouth and was sucking contently as he played with some of the toys in front of him. He was wearing an onesie that made it super obvious he was wearing a huge diaper.

Wally sat on the rocking chair, watching his baby play with blocks. He had a smile on his face. Dickie was so cute.

Dickie turned to his daddy and smiled. "Daddy! Pway wif me!"

Wally chucked and slid on the floor in front of his baby. "Alright, baby. I'll play with you. Why don't we build a LEGO tower together?"

The baby nodded, sucking his pacifier as Wally sped up and returned with a bucket of LEGOs. Because Bruce had clearly thought about everything.

Dickie and Wally started building their tower, with the baby giggling from time to time.

The boy felt like he was in Paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed it! For this Babycation thing I am gleefully taking ideas/requests if you want!


	10. Babycation, Part II: A Dirty Diaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write. Now...
> 
> WARNING: This chapter includes a messy diaper change. If you don't want to read it, please feel free to skip this one.

**IX.- Babycation, Part II: A Dirty Diaper**

Dickie was watching cartoons in the TV room. He was gladly cuddling Zitka as Wally had put The Incredibles on the Blu-ray player and the giant TV screen. The speedster had left to prepare dinner because they were getting hungry and his aunt Iris had started teaching him to cook. So Wally wanted to try that out rather than just order take out.

The baby was enjoying the movie when suddenly he felt his stomach grumble. Loudly. And a discomfort in his lower abdomen. Dickie's eyes widened as he realized he needed to go number two. He had expected that moment to come but he didn't know if he was ready for that. He wanted to do it, but he also worried about his Daddy's reaction.

But Daddy said it was okay, so he should do it, right?

Dickie took a deep breath as he lay on the couch and bend his legs, allowing for a good position to do the deed. Dickie suddenly started pushing, feeling his bowels comply with his command and before he knew it, he was messing his diaper like a true baby.

He grunted a little as he felt his mess fill the diaper, getting a warm sensation on his rear. It was harder than he thought, but it made him feel so freaking babyish. He had never felt such an infantile sensation and he was indeed loving every minute of it. Dickie was a baby after all.

After we was done, he could feel the radiating mess on his butt and the smell hit him. It was bad. It was starting to stink up the room. Dickie crunched up his nose as he realized the smell was really bad.

However, it made him feel even more babyish.

Suddenly his bladder gave up too and he started peeing in his diaper. The smell intensified as the diaper soaked up in his pee and ballooned. He was indeed full.

He thought about what a baby would do if he messed his diaper like that. Dickie thought a baby would cry. And thankfully, because of his life as Robin, Dick Grayson was a terrific actor. Deciding to go all the way for it, he cleared his throat.

Dickie let out a wail, as if he was a really baby. "Daddy!"

The sound of his baby cry was almost authentic. Dickie felt proud of it.

Of course, it gathered Wally's attention, who rushed forward and stepped into the room, with a worried look. "What's wrong, baby?"

Suddenly, he stopped dead on his tracks as he felt the smell hit his nose. He crunched his nose and had an immediate reaction. "Eww! It reeks!"

Dickie pretended to be a real baby. "Daddy, me stinky baby! Me made messy diapee!"

Wally had to rush to open the window to let the smell out. "Yeah, Daddy noticed, baby! You're quite a stinker, aren't you?"

The teen baby nodded, kicking his legs on the air.

Wally rushed towards the Nursery to get a new diaper and the wipes, powder and everything he would need to change his baby. He returned in matter of seconds with the elements he needed. "Ow, this is going to be tough."

As a response to that, Dickie just put his thumb into his mouth and started sucking.

The speedster sighed. The time had come to change what it seemed like a very dirty diaper. "Okay, baby, Daddy's going to clean you up, alright-y?"

Dickie just nodded, sucking his thumb innocently.

Wally prepared and started to un-tape the diaper. He had to be brave and face this. For his baby. Finally he opened the diaper and the smell intensified even more. Wally had to look away for a moment, trying not to gag.

With the experience he had gathered, Wally started wiping Dickie's butt with the wipes and throw them in the trash. It was hard, but Dickie's infantile demeanor to getting his diaper changed was so peaceful, he looked happy and that made it quite worthy.

The speedster cleaned up Dickie's butt and his crotch and then removed the diaper and quickly replaced it with a new one. He started powdering him. Heavily. He needed to replace that dreadful odor with the aroma of baby powder.

After he finished taping and adjusting the new diaper snugly, he made sure Dickie was clean and ready to go.

With super-speed, he left with the stinky diaper and threw it on the trash, just to be back a couple of second later.

Finally, Wally looked at Dickie and smiled. "There you go, baby. All clean. You were quite a stinky boy, weren't you?"

Dickie nodded. "Baby be stinky, Daddy!"

Wally chuckled. "Well, you're clean now. Okay?"

Then, Dickie did something very infantile. Using his flexibility, he lifted his foot all the way to his mouth and started sucking his toe.

The speedster thought that was the definition of adorable. Wally then did something very cute. He leaned down and blew a raspberry on Dickie's tummy, making the boy giggle babyishly and kick his legs.

"You're adorable, Dickie," said Wally as he kissed his baby's cheek. "The most adorable baby in the world."

Dickie nodded and hugged Wally, and the speedster lifted the teen baby in his arms. "Alright, stinker. Time for dinner!

Dickie nodded, he knew there were more messy diapers ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that was Dick's most infantile moment! Comment?


	11. Babycation, Part III: Baths and Bedtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter into the Babycation!

**X.- Babycation, Part III: Baths & Bedtime**

The day had come to an end faster than they would have imagined. Dickie had so much fun and such a blissful time, and even though he normally endured stress and long nights of being sleep deprived, he had to admit it: He was tired.

Dickie wanted to sleep. Maybe he was just overwhelmed by the day's events, or maybe he just wanted to dig deep into sweet baby dreams. Whatever it was, he was happy about what was in store as bedtime approached. He knew that his Daddy had something special planned.

Wally looked at the clock. The sun has fallen and night has arrived. "Alright, baby. I think it's time to get you ready for bed. Okay?"

Dickie nodded as he looked at his Daddy. "Bedtime, Daddy?"

"That's right," said Wally with a nod, however, he rushed to the bathroom and started running the water to fill the tub. He rushed back to Dickie and looked at him. "But first, a bedtime should be good. You're still quite smelly from that messy diaper!"

The teen baby giggled. "Me stinky!"

"You are quite stinky," teased Wally as he picked his baby up. "But now Daddy is going to make sure you're all clean for bed!"

Dickie giggled and Wally carried him to the bathroom, and they waited a couple of minutes for the bathtub to be filled with warm water. Meanwhile, Wally started undressing Dick, unstrapping his onesie and then removing his soaked diaper. The baby did know how to wet his diapers like a champion.

Finally, Wally put the teen baby in the water and started scrubbing him with a sponge. Wally had to admit that bathing and cleaning his best friend was not how he expected the week to go. He would have expected it to be awkward, weird, embarrassing.

But it was far from it. It came just so naturally. Taking care of Dickie was just something that made Wally feel good. As he washed his hair with baby shampoo, he couldn't help but smile at the naked boy in front of him. Dickie was babyishly splashing a little.

It made Wally happy knowing he was making the teen baby happy.

After the bath, Wally got his baby out of the tub and started drying him with a towel. Dickie looked at him with innocent eyes as he was being dried. "Baby cwean, Daddy!"

Wally chuckled. "Yeah, you're clean, now baby. Let's get you ready for bed, alright-y?"

With that, Wally lifted Dick and led him to the Baby Wonderland room and then laid him in the changing table. He quickly diapered him smoothly and snugly, powdering his bottom and crotch and taping a very big puffy diaper on the teen baby's waist. As usual, the teen baby sucked his thumb as he let his Daddy do the handiwork.

Then Wally put him in a big and warm baby blue footed pajamas, adorned with snowflakes. Wally watched Dickie and smirked a little. "You look adorable! I should get a camera next time we are here…"

Dickie giggled.

Finally, Wally rushed with super-speed and Dickie had to wait for a minute or two before the speedster came back with a warm bottle of Strawberry milk. Wally looked down at the baby. "Maybe a nice warm bottle of milk will help you sleep, baby."

"Daddy cuddle baby?" asked Dickie innocently and eager.

"You bet," said Wally as he picked Dick and the teen baby sat in his Daddy's lap and sniggled against his shoulder. Wally wrapped his arm around his baby/best friend and put the nipple on his mouth.

Dickie started sucking, drinking his milk.

They started rocking in the rocking chair, and the only sound that was heard was Dickie's sucking sound and the creaking of the chair as they rocked. Wally knew this was right. After everything he's been through, Dick Grayson deserved this.

Dick Grayson deserved some honest happiness.

Finally, after half an hour, Dickie done with his bottle and was falling asleep on Wally's hold, and with some effort, the speedster managed to lay his baby on his crib and hand him Zitka, who he cuddles. Dickie put his thumb in his mouth and started sucking.

Wally wondered if he should give him his pacifier, but he knew Dickie preferred his thumb. It felt more natural for him.

Wally quickly (and by quickly it means super speed), changed into his pajamas and then leaned down to kiss Dickie on the cheek. "Goodnight, baby. Hope you have sweet dreams. Daddy is going to stay right here, next to you…"

Dickie nodded, thumb in mouth, and closed his eyes to let some sleep.

The young speedster lay down on his bed and put the covers over him, the last thing he saw was Dickie falling asleep on his crib as he gurgled babyishly.

All they both could think was how much they loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?


	12. Babycation, Part IV: Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Babycation is here...

**XI.- Babycation, Part IV: Friendship**

The morning came, and with it, a new end and a new beginning.

Dickie opened his eyes, his thumb was on his mouth, and his diaper was soggy. He had wet himself last night, and his stomach told him he wanted to go number two too. He smiled as he thought how that weekend had been the best weekend of his life. He had been babied by the most amazing guy in the world, his best friend. And he really enjoyed it.

Without minding much, he started pushing to empty his bowels. It wasn't Wally's first messy diaper change, they had a couple that weekend. It was getting less weird, and more comforting. Dickie heard a faint fart leave his body and he finally filled his diaper, and the smell of the stinky diaper started to fill the room. He knew it would be his last diaper of a while, so might as well make it count.

Wally shifted in bed, but he suddenly smelled the mess in his baby's diaper, making him wake up. He turned at the baby on his crib. He smiled. "You know, sometimes I'm greeted with the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon. But not you, you greet me with a poopy diaper."

Dickie giggled as he heard that, sitting up and feeling the mess spread around his butt. He made babyish sounds as he started sucking his thumb again. It was the last time he would be this infantile for a while, so he wanted to make it all worthy. "Smewy baby…"

Wally nodded and sat up, stretching, and then he waved his nose. "You are really stinky, baby."

Dickie lay down again in the crib, and Wally unlocked the crib. He lifted his baby up, trying not to faint to the smell of the messy diaper. "Let's get you changed stinker. You know… you know what happens today…"

The teen baby nodded slowly. "Yush, Daddy."

Wally quickly laid Dickie on the changing table and then started getting him out of his messy diaper and cleaning his butt and crotch up. Wally had to look a little away and he wiped him clean. He thoroughly made sure the stink was replaced by the nice smell of powder. He wanted Dickie to be presentable when Bruce picked them up in half an hour.

"I'm sorry, baby," said Wally with a sigh as he threw away the stinky diaper and then prepared to put some boxers on Dickie. "But it's time. You know…"

Dickie sighed deeply, but nodded.

Finally, Wally dressed Dickie, no, Dick, in his big boy clothes and made sure to pick everything up. Once he was done, Dick looked at Wally with a sheepish smile. "So, I'm a big boy again…"

"You are," said Wally as they walked outside of the room and put a hand on Dick's shoulder. "It must be weird talking like a grown up after all that baby talk this weekend…"

"Just a little," said Dick and looked at Wally. "But… it was aster. Super aster. Extremely aster."

Wally looked down. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Dick. All that matters to me is that you're happy."

The young acrobat nodded, and took Wally's hand. His crystalline blue eyes fixed on Wally. "Wally, no one in the world would have done what you did. You love me so much, it's beautiful. There is no way I could thank you for doing this. I mean, you cleaned my poop! Who does that? You are one of a kind…"

Wally then kissed Dick on the forehead. "Dick, I find myself loving you as a best friend, but also as a little kid. You are most welcome. I'm always going to be there for you. You have nothing to be grateful for. This helped me too. It made me happy too…"

Dick and Wally embraced, holding each other for a moment.

That was the true meaning of friendship.

Then they bell rang, and they knew it must be Bruce, ready to pick them up from their amazing Daddy/Baby weekend.

They knew they had to return to their adult responsibilities, as Robin and Kid Flash, as high school students and everything. But they would never forget the bonding they had that weekend. Wally certainly wouldn't.

Their friendship was aster in so many levels.

But things were going to change when they faced the Team, soon enough…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Dick and Wally will face Conner and his discovery, and discover that good things can go south pretty soon. It ain't gonna be pretty...


	13. Outed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been taking some time to editing/revising my latest book/manuscript. I'm a writer so yeah, I get to focus on my own original works. I'm so hyped for this book. It's probably one of the best I've written. 
> 
> However, I'm not leaving you hanging with this story!
> 
> Robin's secret is out!

**XII.- Outed**

Tension was reigning between the members of the Team. They worked like a well-oiled machine most of the time. They saved the League from the Light, they were smart and they trusted each other. They always had each other’s back. But there were times when their bond was put to their test, especially when a mission went south and they were looking for someone to put the blame on.

 

Sometimes they did stupidities, out of anger and frustration.

 

After being scolded by Batman, Alpha Squad was looking at each other with disdain. They messed up, and because of that, people got hurt.

 

Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Robin were tense. They were feeling overwhelmed. They were the original members of the Team, and yet, they still felt uneasy after that day’s fiasco. It all went south pretty bad, and now they were feeling like they were useless.

 

“Okay, that was bad,” said Artemis as she looked away. “Very bad.”

 

Superboy was really mad. As a clone with anger management issues, he sometimes exploded when he didn’t want to. “It was all Robin’s fault! If he had been more forthcoming with his plan, we wouldn’t have been caught and things would have worked out!”

 

Robin frowned and snapped. “Oh really? Because you are always so adept at following orders!”

 

“Well, I know if you talked, everything would have been better!” said Superboy with anger. “You’re always eager to prove yourself as leader, and always make the wrong choices!”

 

“Conner!” shouted M’gann, scolding her boyfriend. “That’s not fair!”

 

Robin grunted. “No Miss M, let him. Let’s see how immature he really is, always pinning fault on someone! You’re really a piece of work, Supey! You are the one who’s always rushing and putting us at stake!”

 

Conner chuckled sarcastically. “I am immature?! Right, because you’re so very mature!”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” snapped Robin with anger. “Is there anything you want to say to me, you SuperAngryBoy?”

 

“Yeah, you say I am immature, but at least I’m not the one who enjoys wearing diapers and acting like a little baby! I don’t need my best friend changing me to feel happy!” said Conner suddenly with spite. “You’re the one who does that! How’s that for maturity?!”

 

Robin then froze. He really froze. He paled ten shades.

 

Wally removed his cowl and looked at Conner in shock as well. “What… did you say?”

 

Upon realizing what came out of his mouth, Conner put a hand over it and looked around. The rest of his teammates were looking at him in utter shock. Conner turned at Robin with regret all over his face. “Robin… I’m so sorry…”

 

But the damage was done.

Robin’s secret was out.

 

Zatanna looked at the Boy Wonder, who she dated for a while. “Robin… is that… true?”

 

Robin was trembling.

 

“Robin, please, forgive me…” pleaded Conner as he tried to step forward. “I didn’t meant to…”

 

That’s when it happened, Robin started to tear up and crying for the first time in front of his teammates. He bolted away from the room, running towards his room, feeling like the world was ending.

 

Wally looked at Conner in shock. “What the FUCK did you do?!”

 

The speedster was about to rush towards his best friend, leaving the regretful clone and his shocked and confused friends behind, but Kaldur was quicker. He grabbed Wally’s arm and stopped him from leaving them. “Wally, tell us…”

 

Wally knew the cat was out of the bag, so he looked at his friends and took a deep breath. How was he going to explain all of it? “I don’t know how to start…”

 

Artemis looked at her boyfriend. “Just talk, Kid Mouth.”

 

The red head young man nodded and looked down. “Listen guys… Robin is an infantilist. He… he… likes to wear diapers and act, and be treated, like a baby. That pretty much sums it up.”

 

M’gann was shocked. “Wow. That’s… wow.”

 

Kaldur was more collected. “That’s why he was acting so weirdly when Artemis brought it up last month.”

 

“Yeah,” said Wally, looking down. “I found out that day too. He was a mess. But he told me and ever since… I’ve… Been engaging with him. I take care of him as if he was a baby. I know, I know. It’s probably too much…”

 

Artemis looked away, her face contorted with emotions. “You… do that? Have you… changed him?”

 

“More than once,” admits Wally as he evades her eyes, he addresses the rest of the Team. “Guys, he’s been through a lot. A lot. He deserves some honest happiness. And you don’t know how much this means to him. It’s his chance to return to innocence… before everything changed. And he’s always feared to death the idea of you hating him for it.”

 

They all remained quiet for a couple of seconds.

 

Conner started walking to Robin’s quarters. The guilt was eating him up. “I need to apologize…”

 

“Wait, Superboy,” said Kaldur as he stopped the clone. “Maybe we should all go…”

 

Wally knew it. He knew his friends wouldn’t hate or despise Robin for this. They were all friends who loved each other very much. But he needed confirmation. “You guys okay with it?”

 

Zatanna shrugged. “It’s weird. But then again, he’s still him. He’s our Robin. Besides, my dad once introduced me to one John Constantine. That man does has kinks…”

 

“Yeah, besides, now that I think about it… I bet he looks really cute in a diaper!” said M’gann with a gleeful smile. “Does he sucks pacifiers too?”

 

Wally chuckled. “He does, but he prefers his thumb. He’s an avid thumbsucker.”

 

M’gann might have squealed. A little.

 

The speedster turned to his girlfriend, expecting her approval. However, Artemis was looking away with a frown. He face showed so many conflicted emotions. It was very unusual. Wally felt a little twinge of uncertainty. “Artemis?”

 

“I’m going for a walk,” finally said the archer and walked away. “You guy go check on Robin. I just… need some air…”

 

Wally looked at his girlfriend, once again feeling uncertain. “Artemis? Come on, talk to me…”

 

“I need some time, Wally, to process this,” said the blonde girl and walked away.

 

The others looked at each other, worrying about Robin and wondering if Artemis was going to be supportive. They didn’t know how to face the young acrobat still, but they needed to check on him.

 

He was their friend.

 

However, Wally followed Artemis. He was truly concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... What's the deal with Artemis? And I love Conner, he's awesome but his impulsiveness and anger management issues make him prone to blowing up...
> 
> Comment?


	14. The Moment You Know You're Worthy

**XIII.- The Moment You Know You're Worthy**

Wally followed Artemis, who had taken the other exit of the Cave and found herself in the woods that surrounded the mountain. The ginger speedster didn't really know why his girlfriend was acting like that, she was never like this. He knew after so many adventures together and dates that Artemis was a sensitive person, despite her tough outside. And for her to react like this about Dick's true predilection was so off-character.

"Artemis?" said Wally as he followed, concerned. This was not normal. "What's wrong with you? I thought you'd support Dick on his struggles. I thought you'd understand."

Artemis looked at her boyfriend and when their eyes met, they drifted away again. "Wally, of course I support him, and his struggles. I don't care if he likes to pretend to be a baby and wear diapers. That's his thing and we should respect that."

"Then?" asked Wally confused.

"It's you," said Artemis, looking away with shame. "I know you were being a good friend to Dick, but knowing that you babied him… it makes me feel… replaced. Like, you and I have had moments of intimacy, but you actually… changed his diaper. Treated him like an infant. It makes me think that all that intimacy brought you closer to him than you'd ever with me."

Wally realized that. "Artemis…"

"Wally, are you gay for him?" asked Artemis with a hurt voice. "Because, if you are, then I have no problem. But I need to know. I can't keep loving you while you love someone else."

The speedster shook his head, and then touched Artemis' hand. "Artie, you're my girlfriend and I love you. Please, remember that. But yeah, Dick has become a great part of me now. Since we started this dynamic, it's weird… because I feel close to him. But not like, sexual or gay like. It's more like he's the baby brother I've never had. He calls me "Daddy", and it's weird but I like it. He fills a void in my heart, but so do you. I need you both, forever. No one is replacing anyone, you're both essential parts of me."

Artemis took comfort in those words, and grasped Wally's hand and pulled closer to him. Yes, it was something beautiful if you think about it. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I guess that's true. Come on, let's go, your baby needs some comforting…"

Wally nodded and they both walked hand in hand inside the Cave. They were certain that they would make this work.

* * *

Dick was crying, for the first time in a long time, feeling like his world was ending. They knew, his friends knew about his Infantilism and they hated him. He was sure they hated him. They would kick him off the Team, they would cast him out and he would bring shame to Batman. He won't be allowed to be Robin ever again. He had lost everything he ever held dear. It was just a matter of time before they barged in and kicked him out, calling him a freak.

The door opened, and the Team came in, looking at him with serious expressions. Dick closed his eyes, and turned away. "I'll leave."

"Leave?" asked M'Gann tenderly as she sat by him on his bed. "Why would you leave?"

"Because I'm a freak," said Dick with sadness, looking away. "I'm just a teenager who likes to act like a baby, use diapers and stuff. I don't belong here."

"Robin," said Kaldur as he put a comforting webbed hand on his forehead. "You belong here. We know your secret, but that doesn't mean we hate you. You're our friend, and we love you as you are. We don't mind about it. It's your thing and we are here to respect that. No one thinks less of you."

Conner then placed an arm around Dick. "Robin, I am so sorry. I messed up. Badly. I didn't mean anything I said. You're right, I get angry, and I do stupidities. And revealing your secret was one. Please forgive me. You're my friend, my family, and I don't want to lose you."

Zatanna nodded and kissed his forehead. "Nothing bad is going to happen. We still care for you, the same."

Dick then broke into tears, feeling relieved. He thought he would be hated, but he wasn't. He was accepted by the people he loved the most. "Thanks guys. I love you too."

Then, Dick noticed that Artemis was not there. That brought a new sense of fear on him. What if she didn't approve? What if she thought he was disgusting? He thought that maybe she would hate him, even if the others approved of him.

The door opened again, and Artemis and Wally walked in hand-in-hand. Then Artemis looked at him with a smile that didn't scream hate. "Hey, there, baby boy. I brought your Daddy back. He had run away."

Dick felt relieved, and he knew then. He wasn't wrong. He wasn't hated.

Maybe things would be alright after all. As an instinct, out of the blue, he slipped his thumb into his mouth and started sucking. No one judged him for that.

Wally just smiled and hugged him. "There you see, baby? Everyone here loves you. It's okay."

Dick nodded and fell asleep, thumb in mouth, and in his Daddy's hold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you liked it? So, here is the thing: Maybe I could end up the story with one or two more chapters. However, if you guys want me to extend it a little bit more, I can do that too! What would you like to see? Maybe the Team babying Dick? I don't know. The story is mine... but yours too!
> 
> Let me know!


End file.
